1. Field Of The Invention:
This invention relates to a stable medicinal gel and more particularly to a mixture of an anti-gastric mineral gel and an assimilable organic gel.
2. Description Of Prior Art:
Aluminum phosphate is well known for its gastric activity and it is known that when aluminum phosphate is applied in the form of a gel, it acts as a veritable dressing for the mucous membranes. Its adhering ability to the stomach walls, however, is not as great as would be desired for many medicinal purposes and ways have been sought for improving its adhesion.